


rollercoaster of love

by yelloraincoat



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, this is a sack-centric fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelloraincoat/pseuds/yelloraincoat
Summary: jayers au where michael and laurie go to an amusement park and jake is the guy who works the rollercoaster and has that super specific sexual tension with michael when he adjusts his safety buckle
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 26
Kudos: 59





	rollercoaster of love

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @vikjayce and @eboyellis on twitter for beta reading this

laurie woke up michael when he was sleeping.

"michael get up now." she says to him in an angry voice. michael rolls his eyes. he was really enjoying his sleep. laurie was always yelling at him about not paying rent and other dumb things. he makes an angry face at her but he doesn't say anything so he just goes "..."

"it's noon you are so lazy. i told you we were going to six flags and you didn't even get up on time. i can’t stand gay people." laurie shakes her head and walks out of the room. he thinks thats ironic because laurie is in her lesbian vacation outfit which makes her look like a lesbian on vacation so she was also a gay person. michael thought it was ugly but laurie picked up a lot of chicks in it.

michael gets out of bed and goes to the mirror. he takes off his mega milk shirt off but not in a sexy way really just like a clothes changing way. he walks to the closet and he goes through all four of his shirts. he decides to also wear a vacation shirt. it's a margaritaville short sleeve shirt that has little flowers and flamingos on it and his boobs don’t really fit in it so he has to leave it open a few buttons in a promiscuous way. ace got it for him for christmas and he tried to throw it out in front of ace but laurie said that was rude and made him say sorry but he didn't say sorry because he simply doesn’t give a fuck. he puts on khaki cargo shorts and his favorite sandals and socks. he puts on a cool pair of sunglasses and looks in the mirror and thinks he looks sexy and cool.

when he comes downstairs laurie looks at him and just says "ugh" and walks to the car. he grabs a capri sun from the fridge for the car ride and goes and gets in. laurie drives because michael got his license revoked for being a felon. the car ride is really long and quiet besides laurie playing abba but not really loud because she had to listen to the gps. he checks his phone and theres a text from ghost face an old slutty bald guy he met in prison.

"hi baby did you eat today 🥰🥰" ghost face texted him at nine am and it shows up green because ghost face has an android. michael rolls his eyes and sips his pouch of fruit drink. 

he texts back "😐" and closes his phone again. he looks out the window because he is getting car sick. when they get to the six flags laurie comes out of the car with spray sun block lotion and a bottle of sensitive skin face sun block. 

"you're going to burn if you don't put some on because you never go outside." laurie holds out the spray bottle for him. michael takes the bottle and sprays himself but misses a lot of spots and gets it in his mouth. it tastes really bad and he sticks his tongue out and laurie laughs at him. he doesn't stab her or anything because he's in therapy but he does feel angry because he's a little embarrassed. 

"hi laurie!" someone says from behind them. the myers siblings turn around in unison and they see heather “cheryl” mason, quentin, and steve "the hair" harrington. heather comes up and holds laurie's hand because heather is laurie's emo girlfriend and they both have two names. michael thinks heather's kind of a bitch and he doesn't notice he's super evilly staring at her.

"i don't fucking like you," heather says to him and sticks her middle finger up at him. michael sticks his middle finger back up at her. but he doesn't talk so he doesn't say anything he just thinks a lot about how he doesnt like her either. 

"woah be nice!" steve puts a hand on michael's shoulder. "me and michael are both cool funny sexy brunettes. we're hair brothers"

"he literally killed laurie's sister steve oh my god!!!" heather yells at steve in the parking lot and some people look over. michael thinks its unfair that you make one on purpose mistake and everyone hates you for it. 

"guys can we go before the waterslide closes" quentin walks in between everyone and looks cranky. laurie makes everyone put on sun block lotion and then they go inside the park. quentin and steve want to go on a lot of stupid rides like the carousel and the teacup ride. michael goes on them but he doesn't have fun at all. 

"i'm hungry" steve says after they get off that one ride where you get on the swingset chairs and it spins you in the air. "can we get dipping dots?"

"no" heather says and rolls her eyes. she lets go of laurie’s hand and walks backwards to yell at the idiot steve and quentin. "you know how quentin gets when he has sugar"

"i took my adderall today bro" quentin interrupts to spit straight facts. "so its okay just trust me."

"thats what you said when you wanted those chocolate covered espresso beans" laurie responds while she looks at the park map because she wants to go to the roller coasters."i packed granola bars, orange slices, and gatorade so just have that okay?"

michael and quentin eat granola bars and orange slices but steve doesn't because he said he'd rather starve than not have dipping dots. michael got the blue gatorade really quick because its the best one so he was also drinking that intermittently. 

everyone gets in line at the roller coaster named "ace's loops" because it has a lot of nice loops. some bozo guy in front of them in line is talking really loud.

"yeah i heard someone died on this roller coaster" the bozo in the front of the line says.

"you're so fuckin stupid frank literally no one died you’re scaring the shit out of suze" a girl next to the bozo frank responds looking really mad. she pushes his arm off of her and michael thinks that’s funny because the little pink suze next to her was about to cry.

"i don't know julez it sounds kind of true" another teen interrupts that michael can only assume is the secret fifth member of my chemical romance, and he looks flushedly at the bozo frank. 

michael decides he hates all four of them more than he hates anything in the whole world and starts to zone out. suddenly he locks eyes with someone across the roller coaster cart track. 

this man had black messy hair and brown cow orb eyes. he looked like he hadn't showered in a week and his patchy stubble made him look like a weird camp counselor but michael liked that. he was wearing really really short khaki uniform shorts like all the other employees except he had really hairy legs. michael thinks to himself  _ wow he looks gay or something i wish i could see his cock. _

michael sees his nametag and it reads "jake." that was kind of weird he thought to himself in his head. michael was a better name but "jake" was better than something stupid like quentin. he looked at "jake" and "jake" looked back. he thinks they might be having a staring contest but michael is  **not** intimidated because michael knew he would win because one time he went 20 minutes without blinking. he feels pensive because he knows that laurie would think that he is ugly and smells. 

"that guy is NOT cute" laurie announces loud from behind him and michael sighs. michael ignores her and rolls his eyes. sometimes laurie made him feel misogynistic.

finally they get to the front of the line and the five of them file into the roller coaster carts. michael wants to be all the way in the back because he was secretly scared of heights. he gets into the last seat. he looks for jake but instead a different person was coming over. he had crooked glasses and was also in little shorts but his ass didn't fit because it was disproportionately big to his twinkish body. he just looked stupid and michael hated it and wished he could wear something else because it really just looked bad. his nametag said "dwight."

"hi" dwight greets michael and smiles. he reaches down to the seat to tighten his strap and his sweaty palm brushes against michael's hand. he wants to yarf all over the place because its gross… 

he looks at the front of the line and he sees that jake is helping laurie and her friends tighten their safety harnesses. michael unbuckles and grabs the front of dwight's legs and pushes him away. dwight stumbles back and almost falls like an idiot which makes michael laugh as he gets out of the back rollercoaster cart. he struts powerfully to the front.

"hey what the freak!!!" dwight yells because he can't curse on the clock. the ugly and weird dwight frowns at him and crosses his arms but michael doesn't give a fuck!! 

he gets to the front and sits in the third seat next to laurie and steve. jake starts to walk back over but he looks pissed because he was about to start the coaster when michael stood up to move. 

"michael i thought you were afraid of heights," laurie questions in kind of a bitchy voice and her friends laugh. michael looks over and makes his eyebrows angrier so laurie knew he was upset because he was still wearing sunglasses still. jake hears it and michael knows because jake laughs and michael blushes… he was getting tired of being bullied by the vacation lesbian laurie and her gang of muppets.

jake leans over and michael can hear weezer playing through his airpods. 

"you're supposed to pull this as tight as you can… it literally says that on the seat" jake looks at michael and michael can smell his medical grade dandruff shampoo. their faces are inches away but then jake looks down again at the harness. he reaches forward into the seat. jake slides his hand over michaels thighs and grabs the dangly part of the seatbelt. michael started doing that thing where he breathes really heavy and creepy. jake doesn't hear it over the weezer though because he sings along and michael thinks he’s really not good at singing at all. 

he pulls it really tight and michael sucks in because he wants jake to think that he has abs. but once jake pulls it super tight he suddenly cups michael's balls through his cargo shorts which sort of reminds michael of when you have to let a doctor grab your balls and cough. then he even wiggled his fingers to do a sack tickle. 

_ woah!  _ michael thinks,  _ that's my cock and balls  _

jake looks michael in the eyes again with his brown cerulean orbs and spheres. he strokes michael's inner thigh as he draws his hand back in a really sensual way. 

"enjoy the ride" jake uses a very mean sarcastic voice that makes michael's eyes go big behind his sunglasses because he thinks its sexy. jake rips off michael's sunglasses. "these will fall off if you wear them on the ride so come get them after the ride." michael tries not to be embarrassed but he is because he should have thought of that. 

"jake can you please start the ride before evan fucking fires us" a girl with three braids says into the roller coaster microphone. michael thinks he might just start biting people. jake turns around and starts walking away and michael can see his ass cheeks and balls through his small shorts. he has a sweat stain inside his thighs near his taint region through the shorts and michael wants to wring it out into a cup and drink it.

"what the fuck was that" steve 'the hair' harrington asks when jake walks away. he must have seen the whole thing and michael thinks about coming at steve like a cornered animal and obliterate him because he says a lot of stupid shit and he was really tired of it but he doesn't because he's already a felon. 

the roller coaster starts suddenly and michael faces forward so he didn’t die and break his neck like the guy bozo frank was talking about. michael tries not to look scared even though he's scared like a little pussy bitch. at the end michael gets out of the seat really quick and rips off the harness because he doesn't like being restrained. he looks for jake and sees him talking to the cringe and fail dwight. 

"umm i was thinking maybe if you wanted you can come over and we can watch sword art online together" dwight shyly offers to jake while he taps his pointer fingers together and makes his eyes big and watery. "if you want, hehe"

michael really doesn't care because sword art online is stupid and entry level anime and he is also much more handsome than dwight. he walks in between jake and dwight and even though he's not super tall he is taller than the weird little dwight.

"woah!! hey!!" dwight says but michael just ignores him. he doesn't say anything to jake but he thinks really hard about anal sex with jake. 

jake looks up at him and takes an airpod out but doesn't say anything either. while they are staring at each other michael can hear quentin yarfing in the trashcan a couple of feet away. jake takes off his name tag and says "my shift is over" to dwight but dwight is not hearable from behind michael even though he does say something. dwight walks away upsetly once he realizes michael will not movie.

“ugh sorry that’s my boyfriend he’s really annoying and strange in the head” jake sighs and rolls his eyes. michael also rolls his eyes he thinks they have a lot in common.

michael still doesn't talk and just says "..." again even though his idiot therapist herman told him to use his words. 

"you have a nice sack" jake says to michael and touches his arm. michael nods yes because he really did have a nice sack and he was proud of it and he also flexes his arm so jake thought he was ripped as shit. 

"he's a felon you know" laurie says while she holds quentin's hair back because he’s yarfing. michael makes an angry face again at her and laurie looks away because she said what she needed to say. the world gets really dark all the sudden but its just because jake put his sunglasses back on. michael thought he was going blind though because he doesn't even know how to read and he is very stupid. 

"that's kind of sexy" jake says and makes a flushed expression at michael. "i live in the woods" he adds. michael nods at jake so he knows that michael thought that was cool.

"michael audrey myers we are going to leave because quentin is sick and we are pretty sure steve has sun poisoning" laurie interjects again and michael starts to feel rather deranged. he thinks 'go away' really hard. "find a ride home i don't care." laurie starts walking away and the others follow. 

michael turns back to jake and makes a circle with his hand and points a finger with his other hand and then puts the pointer finger through his circle hand.

"sure" jake says and pulls his tight shorts even higher. they walk away and jake takes him to a closed dipping dots stand and they have sex. michael got a really bad sunburn and jake doesn't call him ever again and names michael’s number in his phone "don't answer the sex was mediocre"

**Author's Note:**

> i don't take constructive criticism. comment to win a free iphone


End file.
